


Исповедь

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Religion Kink, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>как если бы второго сезона не существовало, Саймон никакой не апостол, но они с Киреном все же встречаются</p>
            </blockquote>





	Исповедь

\- Прости меня, Господи, ибо я согрешил.

Произнеся единственную известную ему церковную фразу, Кирен надолго замолчал. Имел ли он право на исповедь? Верил ли он вообще в Бога после того, что с ним произошло? Да и знал ли Господь о тварях, подобных ему, или давно отвернулся от этого опустившегося мира, оставляя захлебываться в самом себе? Что, мы уже и потопа не заслуживаем?

Все эти вопросы возникали в голове и тут же растворялись в абсолютной неважности ответов на них. Как и тот, зачем Кирен пришел сюда. Неужели и вправду надеялся получить отпущение грехов? Раскаяться в собственной сущности? Слышишь ли ты молитвы самоубийц, Господи?

Находиться тут было немного страшно, Кирен неосознанно, по-детски наивно опасался, что заброшенная церквушка может не вынести бремени его преступлений и обрушиться на голову, и все равно оставался сидеть на месте. Здесь было хорошо, здесь можно было быть самим собой – ожившим мертвым, прошедшим лечение и мучающимся своими воспоминаниями, и все равно не живым – каким он теперь имел право быть только в одиночестве, за закрытыми дверьми и задернутыми шторами. Или в таких местах, как это. Главное, что без грима и линз. Почти свобода. С небольшой лишь раздражающей деталью «почти».

\- Расскажи мне, за что ты просишь прощения, сын мой, - внезапно раздалось из-за перегородки, голос был спокойным, интонация - мягкой, но постороннее присутствие оказалось настолько неожиданным, что Кирен испуганно отпрянул и был готов рвануть прочь от несложившегося покоя, но тот же голос остановил его:

\- Прости меня, я не хотел напугать. Мне показалось, ты собираешься с мыслями, но тебе не хватает смелости начать.

В опустившейся тишине Кирен продолжал молчать, не решаясь заговорить обо всем, что наполняло его бессмертие тоской. Имело ли смысл делиться этим с кем-то из людей? Какая ирония, что он уже давно не считал себя одним из них. Они сами позаботились об этом.

\- Давай просто начнем сначала. Здравствуй, меня зовут отец Монро…

\- Меня зовут Кирен и у меня синдром ПЖЧ, - выпалил Уокер, всей душой желая закончить изощренную пытку неосведомленной доброжелательностью. Не то, чтобы он считал, что не заслуживает хорошего отношения, но хотел быть честным с собой и собеседником, и если последний был не готов к его честности, то и к черту тогда!.. Прости Господи… Блин!

\- Рад познакомиться, Кирен, и раз для тебя это так важно, у меня тот же диагноз…

Не помня себя, Уокер вылетел из маленькой дверцы и распахнул другую такую же, чтобы встретиться с внимательным взглядом неестественно светлых, как и у него, глаз.

\- Я так понимаю, это твоя первая исповедь? - как-то не слишком смиренно улыбнулся святой отец краешком бледных губ.

\- А можно просто по имени? – отмер Кирен и виновато поморщился. – Все эти религиозные обычаи… особенно, когда все считают тебя исчадием ада… - он не договорил, но это было и не нужно.

\- Все, что захочешь, - кивнул тот и вышел к Уокеру, коротко отряхнув сутану, - я Саймон, и ты мой единственный прихожанин, так что, думаю, мы можем несколько поступиться… - он помолчал, задумчиво разглядывая Кирена, - мы  уже поступились всеми возможными правилами – я не должен видеть тебя во время исповеди, как и ты меня…

\- Я уже не уверен, что хочу исповедоваться, - смущенно пробормотал Уокер, а Саймон легко согласился:

\- Тогда просто поговорим. Ты ведь за этим сюда пришел?

\- Знал бы я сам, зачем пришел, - Кирен невесело усмехнулся. - Как это вообще возможно, что ты священник?

\- Я был им при жизни, - пожал плечами Саймон, - может, не самым лучшим… но я думал это исправить, вернувшись из Норфолка.

\- Как ты умер?

Уокер проклинал себя за этот вопрос, но он уже сорвался с губ, что поделать.

Вместо ответа святой отец молча оголил запястье.

Подобный жест никогда не был так прост, как выглядел со стороны. Причислять себя теперешнего к людям или не причислять – забава для детей, но признать свою смерть (а нередко – ее выбор) и то, что за ней последовало, всегда сложно. Кирен знал это, как никто другой, и не мог не оценить оказанного ему доверия.

\- Твой единственный прихожанин стоит своего священника, - с внезапной улыбкой прокомментировал он, выставляя рядом свою обнаженную руку. Никогда прежде он не делал это с таким вдохновенным рвением.

Саймон долго не может отвести глаз от этого вышибающего дух союза, а когда поднимает взгляд, Кирен смотрит на его губы, пока не опоминается и сконфуженно не бурчит себе что-то под нос, у этого мальчика такая живая мимика.

Святому отцу приходится задать нейтральный вопрос, чтобы отвлечь его от неуместной для них неловкости:

\- Как ты попал сюда?

И пока Уокер увлеченно рассказывает про свою сестру, которая (спасибо тебе, неизвестная благодетельница) как-то упомянула про этот отдаленный перелесок за болотом и покинутую церковь, Саймон может без зазрения совести продолжать рассматривать его, бережно пряча в памяти каждую крошечную деталь ласкового образа, чтобы не загадывать на будущее увидятся ли они когда-нибудь снова. Кирен похож на ангела. На одного из тех, которые являлись ему в синтетическом бреду на закате его прежней жизни, они предупреждали о грядущем, вытирали своими шелковыми ладонями слезы с глаз, говорили о приходе Спасителя, кто вопреки всем Божьим законам будет менее всего похож на него, обещали мир его запутавшемуся сердцу. До настоящего момента Саймон искренне верил, что это был лишь горячечный бред угасающего разума, но теперь эта вера трещит по швам от улыбки Уокера, такой сладкой, что хочется пить ее с его губ.

\- Саймон, - очевидно, что Кирен пытается дозваться до него не первый раз, - о чем ты сейчас думаешь? У тебя странный взгляд.

Святой отец лишь выразительно поднимает бровь и, меняя тему, смотрит в небо:

\- Темнеет, Кирен, тебе лучше не бродить одному ночью, возвращайся домой. 

Эта фраза настолько отвратительно сухая и пустая со стороны, насколько болезненно рвущая для Саймона, но безопасность Уокера первостепеннее его душевного спокойствия.

И пусть Кирен согласно кивает, ему кажется, святой отец хотел сказать что-то другое. Ему до зуда интересно – что. Может, не сейчас, но завтра…

\- Я зайду еще? – ему же не чудится, с каким облегчением смотрит Саймон? От невесть откуда свалившейся эйфории на лицо лезет глупейшая счастливая улыбка, и Кирен спешно отворачивается, чтобы скрыть ее, а вовсе не торопясь уйти. Хотя идти все же надо, почему же он не может? Ладонь Саймона осторожно, но крепко держит его запястье, поглаживая большим пальцем шрам через ткань, и все еще нечувствительного Кирена коротит фантомным током.

\- Пожалуйста, будь осторожен, Кирен, - тихо шепчет святой отец ему в затылок, оставляя невесомый поцелуй на волосах. Назло всем условностям Уокера раздирает желание сделать шаг назад.

\- Иди, - Саймон явно читает его мысли, улыбается, слышно по голосу, толкает легонько в спину, хотя скорее украдкой оглаживает ладонями притягательно беззащитные лопатки.

Уокер слепо делает шаг, затем еще, оборачивается растерянно.

\- Я приду, - говорит серьезно и смотрит долго, завораживающе, а потом разворачивается и быстро уходит, словно боится передумать или надеется догнать ускользающую мысль.

Саймон смотрит ему вслед, пока тот не скрывается среди деревьев, а потом медленно бредет в церковь прямо к заросшему паутиной алтарю, где опускается на колени и впервые за долгое время складывает ладони в молитвенном жесте, смотрит на крест, не вызывающий после смерти ни любви, ни благоговения. В голове оглушающе легко и пусто, если не считать единолично заполняющего ее образа. Новообретенная вера смотрит на него пристально прозрачными глазами из-под пушистых ресниц.

\- Ты один вся моя паства и мой Спаситель.


End file.
